Shanice King
Shanice King is a Ghoul blood-bonded to Fergus Grayson Biography Shanice went to the same High-School as Caleb Porter in inner-city Detroit. She lost her Wayne State College scholarship to Caleb, forcing her to spend an entire year working at a retirement home helping elderly with dementia with their most basic needs to save up to the admission fee, leaving her extremely resentful towards him. Once becoming a student at Wayne State College, Shanice chose Business Economics as her main subject. She also decided on joining the Debate Club, unfortunately finding Caleb also being a member. During debate practice and competitions, she grew infamous for her ruthless style of getting her opponents to loose face or get off-balance through harsh Ad-Hominem (personal) attacks. She would also target Caleb with especially harsh attacks on his person, wanting to getting back at him for setting her back by cheating and forcing her to work at a job she found absolutely horrible. At a college party, she was eventually approached by Caleb who tried to work out why she seemed to dislike him so much. After some picking, and both of them having had several beers, their exchange turned into a shouting match that exposed everything. In the end, Caleb managed to convince Shanice that he infact didn't cheat and that she had treated him horribly over absolutely nothing. The last Caleb saw of Shanice that evening were her running to the bathroom, crying. Service as a Ghoul Sometime during her last year at Wayne State, Shanice met Fergus Grayson at a business networking event. The details of what happend at this event are vague. Shanice has only mentioned that her being mr Grayson's "type" was what initially drew his attention, but she insists that he later ghouled her due to realizing the worth of her skills and talents. Shanice have heavily implied that she felt in debt to Caleb after her treatment of him, resulting in her recommending him to mr Grayson. She assisted in letting Grayson test Caleb through being his opposition partner in a Debate Club competition, where Caleb didn't let her hand him a win. Once working together at Einhorn & Associates, Shanice would come to mentor Caleb along with several other lawyers. She also encouraged him to work out at the office gym alongside her, and practice shooting at the office shooting range. They would occationally meet for lunch, and at one such occation Caleb asked if there was a chance that they ever could be a couple. Shanice would let him down gentle, giving the reason that she was not looking for a relationship right now and that she wanted to focus on her work. During this time, Shanice would also come to assist Caleb in talking to the lawyer of his brother Duncan's Basketball team, using some kind of influence to get the lawyer to sign a waiver. Afterwards she jokingly told him that "Now, he owed her one". After the Gang War in Hamtramck, Shanice and Caleb were tasked to drive mr Grayson to the Detroit Opera. Shanice explained briefly to Caleb that mr Grayson was part of a secret society that was at war with a second secret society, and that they were heading to a peace meeting. Once there, she scouted the area for oddities and managed to stay out of sight from the horde of people arriving at the Opera. After the attack started, Grayson managed to escape but was heavily injured. They drove him back to his office at Einhorn & Associates, during which Shanice informed mr Grayson that none of his "friends" were avaliable. Once at the office, Grayson would start to feed on her but was interupted by Caleb tackling him. After having drained Caleb dry and came back to his sences, mr Grayson screamed at her asking what to do. Her response was telling him to save Caleb. Once Caleb woke up as a kindred, Shanice handed him a letter from mr Grayson. As the letter tasked her with helping Caleb and teaching him what she knows, she told him the brief summary of what she knows of Kindred and Kindred society. Knowing that Caleb needed to feed else he frenzy and attack her, Shanice called in one of mr Grayson's "friends" but told him only to drink as little as he could. Shanice weren't able to give Caleb any advice on how to feed, and once he threw up all the blood he'd taken she quickly got the woman out of there. Shanice and Caleb started to reason out that perhaps Caleb needed other kinds of blood, and they headed out to Tony V's tavern at Wayne State College's campus. There, she kept an eye on Caleb as he started talking to, and eventually feeding from, and older white professor. When he suddenly fled downstairs she followed, asking what happend and learning that he lost control. Shanice quickly tried to get Caleb out of the tavern, but was intercepted outside by Saira. Shanice only observed and listened from the frontseat of the car while Caleb and Saira got to know each other. The night ended with Caleb taking shelter from the sun in her apartment, sleeping on the couch.